A Hard Night
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Ginny comes back to the common room after a detention with Amycus Carros, she has a dream, and talks with Neville. Takes place during the horcrux hunt during the 7th book. One Shot.


**A Hard Night**

Ginny hurt everywhere. It was one in the morning and she was coming back from her detention with Amycus Carrow, where she had been subjected to cleaning the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts room. This was quite a job because the room was barely ever cleaned and there was, much to Ginny's disgust and horror, there were dried blood stains everywhere, some of which she didn't doubt was her blood. Though cleaning wasn't the reason everything hurt. That would be the Cruciatus Curse that had been forced upon her by Amycus if he thought she wasn't cleaning fast enough of well enough, which was often. Now, thanks to the torture curse, she found that it hurt to do so much as blink.

At this moment she was struggling up the last flight of stairs which would take her to the portrait of the fat lady. She was clinging to the banister, trying to summon the last of her nonexistent strength to make it up the last few steps. Her breathing was shallow because of the sharp pain that would occur when she took a deep breath. She guessed that she had broken a rib at one point when she had been under the Cruciatus Curse, probably slammed herself on a desk while she was withering.

Finally she had made it up the last few steps and was standing in front of the Fat Lady who was, of course, asleep. "Wake up," Ginny begged, her voice weak. "Please wake up."

With a snort and a groan the Fat Lady slowly woke up, some what disoriented. It took her a moment before realized Ginny standing before her. "Pixie dust," Ginny said, giving the Fat Lady no time to say anything about being woken up in the middle of the night. The portrait swung forward and Ginny slowly made her way to climb in through the hole that was hidden behind it, carefully trying to make sure she didn't move her ribs to much, although not to much avail.

"Ginny!" At the sound of her name Ginny's head shot up, causing her head to spin. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be up at this time. "Ginny, are you alright?" The voice asked again, but she barely heard, the room hadn't stopped spinning and the edges of her vision were going black. The last thing she remembered was a falling sensation, although she didn't remember hitting the ground.

It was a bright sunny spring day, a few light fluffy clouds scattered were scattered through the bright blue sky. There was a light breeze, and all was peace full. Ginny sat by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds with one of the most important people in her life, Harry Potter.

They were just sitting there, Ginny's head resting in his lap as he gently stroked back her hair from her face. Every time his skin brushed against hers Ginny felt a warm surge go through her body, she loved it. Looking up into his face, she smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked when he had noticed her stare.

"You," Ginny replied, her smile broadening.

He laughed lightly, it was a beautiful sound, and she didn't get to here it as much as she would've liked. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you make me happy." Ginny replied simply, as if it should have been obvious to him. She sat up, so she could see him better.

Harry smiled sweetly to her. "Ginny, I lo…"

The rest of what he was going to say was drowned out as the wind picked up roaring in her ears, and dark clouds began to rush in, making it hard to see. "Harry? Harry, where are you?" She couldn't see him anywhere; then again she couldn't see _anything_. After a while the wind began to die down, and Ginny was left in a dark silence. Then, without warning, it was bright, too bright. Ginny squinted against the brightness, trying to shield her eyes with her hand. Finally her eyes adjusted and it was white, all white, no colour whatsoever or any shapes. It was just blanch whiteness, nothing to be seen at all.

"Harry? Harry, what's going on?" Ginny called out frantically, but there was no reply.

Suddenly it went black again, but only for a moment this time, and when it went back to white she realized she wasn't alone anymore. A fifty yards of she could see Harry, but he was standing near someone else. The second person looked, to Ginny's horror, like Tom Riddle did when he came out of the diary in her first year. Tom lifted his wand at Harry, Ginny tried to yell at him to watch out, but no sound came out. There was a bright flash of green light and Ginny had to shield her eyes from it. The next thing she knew there was a soft thud and Ginny looked up to see Harry lying on the ground and Tom Riddle gone.

"No! Harry!" Ginny screamed but there was no respond from the still form fifty yards away. Ginny attempt to run to him, but it seemed like with every step she took, the further away from him she got. She screamed at him on the top of her lungs, begging him to get up, but he didn't move.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!" She felt someone shaking her shoulder with a sort of urgency. Finally she remembered how to open her eyes. Standing over her was Neville with an exceptionally worried look on his face.

"Wha- what happened?" Ginny asked. Her heart was pounding like she had just run five miles and she was covered in a cold sweat. She also felt very achy, especially on her right side.

"You came back from detention with Carrow and you passed out on your way in here." Neville explained to her, taking a seat on the side of the couch of which she guessed he had carried her to. "You've been out cold for a half an hour, and screaming for the last five minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. But when she tried to push herself up into a sitting position her rib set a shock of pain through her side and she let out a sharp hiss through her teeth.

"No your not." Neville said looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's nothing, my ribs are just a little sore that's all."

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey in the morning."

It was silent for a while, and Ginny began to think about her dream/nightmare. It wasn't the first time she had a dream like that. She had been having them quite frequently since Bill and Fluer's wedding.

Ginny didn't know how long the had sat in silence but Neville finally broke it, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You miss him don't you?"

"Who?" Ginny asked, even though she knew very well who he meant.

"Harry," Neville answered, though she could tell that he, too, knew that she knew who he was talking about.

Ginny nodded, looking at her hands. She sat quite for a moment, but then asked a question she knew no one knew the answer to, but felt a need to ask it any way. "Do you think Harry and the others are alright?"

Neville seemed to think over the question before he answered her. "I believe so, yes. Of course I can't know for sure. Although, I do believe that we would here if they had been caught. I think that that would definitely be something that Voldemort would want widely known."

Ginny stayed silently. That's just what she had thought, but it was nice to here the same theory from someone else, it made it sound less like a theory and more like fact.

"Come on now Ginny, it's late and we have class tomorrow, you should try and get some sleep." Neville advised, getting up off the bed. "Why don't you just sleep on the couch tonight, I don't think you'll make it up the stairs to your dorm to be quite honest."

Ginny scowled at him for the last comment but didn't argue.

"I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey in the morning to have you checked out." Neville said as he made is way to the boys staircase. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Neville."

Ginny was asleep in a matter of minutes. Thankfully this time it was a dreamless sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Thank-you so much for reading my story, I really hope that you liked it. Please Review with any comment or advice you may have.**


End file.
